


Low

by Anime_or_scifi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Smut, self deprecation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_or_scifi/pseuds/Anime_or_scifi
Summary: Levi has terrible self image and fear of being rejected. But you can't be rejected if you're not the one asking.





	Low

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this in my notes for ages and I finally finished it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"What about Tinder?"

"No."

"Grindr?"

"God no."

"Eharmony?"

"I thought you had to pay for that?"

"It says here you can join for a free month trial."

"I don't want to join a dating site, Isabel. I'll just... I don't know, but I'm not doing that."

Levi pulled the blanket up over his face. He was trying to enjoy the gift of sleeping in on a Saturday, but his roommate thought it was far more important to harass him about his nonexistent love life.

"I've been doing all I can to get you back out there, you gotta start pulling your own weight here." 

Levi groaned, turning in towards the back of the couch. "Don't worry about it, I'll just die alone. It's fine."

Isabel sat on the couch, leaning into Levi. "That's a terrible attitude. Come on, I wanna help! You've been so lonely and so upset about being single for so long. I'm trying to help get things moving, what's the harm in that?"

"If I humor you with an answer, will you get the fuck off of me?"

Isabel stood, Levi pulled off the blanket and he sighed.

"If I put myself out there, it'll just make me more depressed. It'll wound my pride and I'll never recover."

"What does that mean?"

"Let's say I get a tinder. No one will match with me. If I ask someone out, they'll turn me down. I haven't had a date in three years, and it's less than likely that that'll change."

Isabel frowned at her friend. "You're a catch! You're just not trying."

Levi wished he could believe her. He'd never been in a meaningful relationship. She was correct in the sense that he wasn't trying hard enough. He didn't like being vulnerable. In fact, Isabel was the only person he even talked to about feeling so lonely. Even so, he didn't mention that he didn't think he'd find someone because he saw himself as a very boring and unattractive person. He'd never be confident enough to ask somebody out. He wouldn't know what pictures to use or information to play up if he got a dating app. He genuinely believed that he was going to die alone.

"No one would want me," he mumbled. Surely after all this time, someone else would've asked him out at the very least if he was at all desirable, right? That's what he thought.

"Not with that attitude. What if I told some of my single friends about you? There might be someone in one of my classes who's interested!"

"I don't want to hookup with a stranger," Levi said, grimacing.

"Everyone's a stranger at one point! You gotta work with me, Levi."

Levi pulled the blanket over his face again.

~

Levi paused, studying himself in the mirror. Isabel invited him to go out with her and her friend to pick up supplies for a party. He started to let himself go and his idea of what 'presentable' was beginning to change. 

He only threw on some old jeans, a grey v-neck, and a hoodie, not bothering to zip it up. He didn't bother working out anymore, he figured what's the point? The motivation wasn't there anymore. He was still relatively muscular, but he thinned out a little bit, much to his disappointment. He had bags under his eyes, he thought the rest of his facial features were nothing special. He hadn't changed his haircut since he graduated college a year ago. Self esteem wasn't exactly in his vocabulary anymore. He felt that he looked entirely... average. Unattractive. Forgettable.

"Levi, hurry up," Isabel said from his door.

"I'm ready, just... making sure my hair's... clean- fuck, I don't know. Let's go." He shook his head, shuffling behind Isabel down the stairs and to her car.

"Why did you need me to come?"

"Because you don't leave the apartment unless it's for work, and Eren said he didn't mind if you tagged along." She pulled out of the drive way and began their journey. "Last time I checked, you don't make plans, so I knew you'd be available."

Levi watched the buildings pass out the window, absentmindedly playing with the zipper on his hoodie. "... Oh. Wild."

Isabel glanced at him, sighing. "Levi, cheer up. You need fresh air, you need to walk, you need to socialize. You're not healthy."

"Tell me something I don't know," Levi grumbled, zipping up his hoodie and pulling the strings.

The two fell into silence, only the radio making any noise. They weren't driving for very long before they stopped at a house. Isabel sent a text and it wasn't long before they were joined by another. Levi looked out the window, bored. That changed when he caught sight of Isabel's friend.

A taller, tan man with long, brown hair tied up into a bun, with messy bangs approached the vehicle and hopped into the seat behind Levi. 

He was so fucked.

"Hey, Izzy!"

"Hey, Eren! Eren, this is Levi, my roommate."

"Hello," Eren greeted, leaning to get a better look at him. 

"Hi." Levi turned his head a fraction to be polite, then stared forward to avoid getting caught with his face so red. Luckily, Isabel didn't notice a thing and drove away, heading off to the store.

Once at the dollar store, Eren led the way, Isabel right by his side and Levi keeping a comfortable distance. 

"I don't need an awful lot," Eren said. "I just forgot some of the basic things. Cups. Plates. Might need some extra food and drinks."

Isabel held all the cups while Eren counted and fetched more. Levi felt absolutely betrayed. He couldn't believe Isabel would do something so cruel to him.

While Eren paid, Levi took his roommate aside and slapped her arm. "You're an asshole," he hissed quietly.

"What?" She whispered, rubbing her arm. "What the hell did I do?"

"You brought me along to make me fumble in front of your hot friend."

"I didn't- what, do you like him? I honestly just brought you to get you out of the apartment. Do you want me to talk you up to him? He's single."

Levi looked him up and down. "No. He wouldn't go for someone like me. People like that have standards."

"See, Levi? This is why you haven't gone out with someone in years. You shoot yourself down before they get a chance. That girl you had a crush on when you were in college? Nothing happened because you told yourself she was too smart for you, and you never asked her out. This is the same thing, you don't know that he'd say no."

Levi scratched the back of his neck. "Just don't tell him I think he's hot."

Isabel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever."

"I mean it!"

"I won't! Jeez..."

~

"So Levi, what's your major?" Eren asked, browsing the shelves at the supermarket.

Levi stiffened, feeling caught off guard. "Um, I graduated last year. But I was a gen ed major. What about you?"

"Welding major. Didn't know you were graduated. Guess that explains why I haven't seen you around, right?" Eren laughed, flashing a grin at Levi.

Levi laughed uncomfortably. "... Right."

Isabel just huffed out an amused breath watching the two interact.

"I'll be graduating next semester," Eren went on. "Can't wait to get outta there... so, are you coming to the party?" He asked, pulling down bottles of cola.

"Oh, I, uh- I didn't know I was invited." Levi panicked.

"Well, your Isabel's friend, there's no reason you can't come." He handed another bottle off to Isabel, his arms getting too full to carry them all himself. 

"What's the party for?"

Eren shrugged. "Nothing. Just wanted everyone to get together."

"You're stocking up on soda?" Isabel interrupted. "No booze?"

"I don't really drink too much, plus I know some people will be designated drivers. I've got more than enough beer back at the house."

"You're not gonna drink at your own party?" Isabel teased.

"Well, I'll drink. I just don't like getting drunk." Eren looked over at Levi. "What about you, you got a preference?"

"Um... I don't even know if I'm going," Levi mumbled, staring at his feet.

"He's going," Isabel answered for him. "He never does anything, I'll drag him there if I have to."

Levi frowned at her.

~

They stopped quickly at a fast food restaurant, Isabel and Eren sitting down with their food and Levi still deciding on what he wanted. Isabel ran up to his side and waited with him.

"You should ask Eren out," she suggested, looking at the menu with him.

"I'm not doing that."

"I think you got a good chance, he was just staring at your ass."

Levi scoffed. "No he wasn't."

"Levi, I just saw him do it. And he was staring hard."

Levi was so convinced that no one could be attracted to him that he was already thinking of excuses for such behavior. "Can't imagine why. I've got nothing worth ogling. Maybe that's why... he saw it and thought 'damn, I didn't think an ass could be so flat.'"

Isabel pushed her friend. "Can you stop? You don't have to ask him out, just stop putting yourself down. Christ."

"He wouldn't want to go out with me, end of discussion."

"You don't know that. If you don't give yourself a chance, of course no one else would." Isabel left so Levi could order and rejoined Eren at their table. She was right, he thought, but that didn't help the fact that he looked at himself so lowly.

~

Isabel practically had to drag Levi out of the house to get him to come to the party. He was bitching and complaining the whole drive there, driving Isabel insane. He begged to take his own car so he could leave early if he so chose, but she insisted on her car so he couldn't bail. He grumbled as they pulled up the the curb at the familiar house with cars parked all through the driveway and along the road.

"Levi, it'll be fun! When's the last time you've been to a party?" Isabel asked.

"My cousin's high school graduation—"

"That's not a real party! Come on, let's go."

The two left the car and went inside. It wasn't nearly as out of control as Levi was picturing it in his head, but it was still too lively for his taste. Music was thumping through the house, people were conversing and laughing, the drinking had already started and Levi was tired of it already.

"Ugh..."

Isabel frowned at him. "Give it a chance. Come on." She tugged at his sleeve, urging him to follow her through the house while she looked for a certain someone. 

While they pushed past strangers, Levi glanced at everyone as they walked. Some girl he didn't know winked at him as he passed by, and he didn't get that she was interested and wasn't mocking him. "I don't like it here," he told Isabel.

"You're fine, if someone spits in your hair, then we'll leave, I promise."

Isabel was stopped by two friends she knew and for a few moments, Levi clung to her side, not knowing anyone else there. When their conversation went on for more than five minutes without a word being spoken to him, he drifted away to find a place to sit.

"So who's your friend, Izzy?" One of the girls asked.

"Yeah, he's cute," the other agreed.

"Well, Jesus, would you tell HIM that?" Isabel groaned, confusing both of the others.

~

Levi found an empty sofa and sat down on one end, observing the people surrounding him. Him and his friends were never ones for parties when he was in college, so this environment was entirely new to him. He didn't feel overwhelmed or anxious, just bored and exhausted.

He could see Isabel still talking from where he sat. He wondered briefly where the food and drinks were, but couldn't find it in him to get up and search for any of it. He busied himself with studying the features of the strangers, counting how many people he could see. After locking stares with a familiar face with big green eyes, he jerked his head in the other direction, desperate to avoid getting caught. 

Levi could see out of his peripheral vision that the figure was coming closer and it got to the point that it would be rude to not look. He smiled over at Eren. "Hey."

"Hey, you showed up after all!" Eren greeted him. "Why are you hanging here all by yourself?"

Levi shrugged. "Isabel got caught up with someone. I don't really know anyone else here."

Eren nodded. "Makes sense. Well... you know me." He sat beside Levi, a little closer than the other would've anticipated. 

Levi sat up, feeling his heart race. He felt incredibly self conscious next to somebody so attractive. 

"So, what's your poison?" Eren asked, gesturing his cup at Levi.

"Uh- I don't drink an awful lot."

"That's fine, I haven't really had any liquor yet myself. I've got some soda or water if you'd like some. Cola or ginger ale?"

"Either's fine," Levi answered, trying to make his voice sound level. 

"Hungry too? I can get you something while I'm up."

Levi shrugged again. "I guess I could eat. I'm not picky."

Eren nodded and left to fetch something for him. In his absence, Levi tried to fan himself, feeling a sweat coming on. He wasn't sure if he was excited or intimidated by Eren's presence, but he wouldn't dare ask him to distance himself.

When Eren came back, he handed Levi a cup and put a small plate of snacks on the table next to the arm of the couch for Levi. 

Levi thanked him and took a nervous sip of his drink. "So... why aren't you talking with your friends? Why are you over here?"

"Dunno..." Eren shrugged, angling his body to face Levi and resting his arm on the back of the couch. "I see these people all the time and they're busy hanging with each other. And you seem cool, Isabel talks about you a lot."

Levi cringed inwardly. "Oh, does she?" He said with gritted teeth.

Eren chuckled. "Yeah... kind of a homebody, huh?"

Levi mentally cursed Isabel. "Yeah, I'm not too keen on going out like this often." He gazed at the way Eren's hair fell over his eyes and thought about how he would go out a lot more if this guy was assured to be there. 

"Do you not like crowds?"

"It's not that, I just... I don't know, I'm not really good at socializing. At least that's what Isabel tells me."

"That's not a bad thing," Eren said.

~

"Well, he's really self conscious, he just needs someone he can feel confident with," Isabel went on to her friends. 

"He can be confident with me, he's just my type," her friend laughed. 

"If you are interested in him, I can talk you up to him and—" she turned around and saw Levi at the couch with Eren invading his personal space. The lack of air between them didn't seem to bother him that much and she found a little hope for him. "Actually... I think he's got his eyes on someone else."

"Goddamn it! All the good ones go so fast."

"Not fast enough if you ask me," Isabel muttered.

~

Eren kept asking Levi little things, like where he worked, what he liked to do, and he listened to every word he had to say. He was entranced by Levi's features, admiring his smooth jawline and the way his lips moved when he spoke. He didn't mind Levi's under eye bags like he did, he instead focused on how intense and dark Levi's eyes were. He didn't think Levi looked boring, he found him alluring and the contrast between his pale skin and his dark hair held his attention.

"And that's how I met Isabel. And I offered for her to share the apartment so she wouldn't have to live in the dorms," Levi finished his story.

"So, you didn't want to share your apartment with your... significant other?"

Levi snorted. "Yeah, you're funny." He took another sip of his drink.

Eren knitted his brows together in confusion. "Wait... huh? Why's that funny?"

"I don't have a significant other."

Eren didn't think that elaboration cleared anything up. "... So, why is that funny?"

"Because..." Levi gestured with his hand, assuming that was enough. At Eren's blank stare, he continued. "Because... I wouldn't be dating anyone. No one would be interested in me."

"Why not?"

Levi could go on and on about why no one could be attracted him, and even though he didn't see any chance of Eren having fond feelings for him, he didn't want to put him off with a list of his flaws. "I'm just..."

"Just...?"

"I'm just... not somebody that anyone would be interested in."

"Okay, but why's that?"

"Well, a lot of reasons. I'm... not an exciting person. I'm average at best... a little..." 'Ugly,' he would've finished. Boring. Tiresome. Nothing special.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Eren prompted, sitting a little closer.

Levi paused, nodding hesitantly.

"I think you just play yourself down so you can give yourself an explanation to your problems." Levi raised a brow at him. "You don't have a significant other and instead of accepting it, you look for a cause. But it's not your fault, so you have this really low self image because you want there to be a logical reason for not having someone."

Levi didn't know how to respond to that. 

"I don't think there's any reason why you're not with anybody aside from the fact that you don't put yourself out there."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Isabel."

"Well, if she's told you that before, she's right."

Levi didn't want to admit to it, but deep down he knew it was true. At least this way, he could hope to 'fix' the problem so he wasn't just floating around hoping for something to happen. 

"Well..." Levi started. "Regardless, I guess I don't know how to put myself out there. It's been so long."

Eren rested his chin in his hand, crossing his legs. "I hope you won't have to put yourself out there." He took his free hand and set it gently on the other man's knee.

Levi, ever the clueless one, looked at him, perplexed.

~

The party was winding down, people were leaving, others were waiting for their rides to show up. Isabel was starting to get tired, and decided that she and Levi should leave before she became too exhausted to drive. 

She found Levi, still at the couch, looking more than a little flustered with Eren getting closer by the second. Eren caught sight of her and excused himself for just a moment to talk to her.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked.

Isabel smirked at him, sending a glance past his shoulder at Levi. "I did, and it looks like you did too."

Eren blushed bashfully, tucking some of his loose hair behind his ear. "Yeah, I'd say so..."

"Sorry to cut it short, but I'm Levi's ride and I gotta head out before it gets too late."

"Actually... you can go. Levi's gonna be here for awhile. I'll take care of him, and if he wants to leave, I'll pay for his uber."

Isabel's lips spread into a shit eating grin. "Eren, you dog—"

"Have a safe drive home!" Eren pushed her out the door.

Reentering the living room, now that the house was empty, Eren took back his seat next to Levi, who looked more nervous than when Eren had left him. "What's that look for?"

Levi twiddled his thumbs. "I guess I should've mentioned... I'm not interested in hookups."

Eren raised a brow at him. "I think you're assuming my intentions."

Levi returned his gaze cautiously. "What are your intentions?"

Eren hummed in thought. "I'm not gonna deny I'd like to have sex with you... if you're into that as well, of course. But I don't want it to stop there, I'd like to take you out on a date sometime and continue to see you. What are your thoughts on that?"

Levi's eyes widened. He didn't think someone could feel that way towards him, let alone be so blunt about it. "I think... I think you're crazy."

Eren chuckled. "Yeah? How so?"

"I don't see how you could... well, to be honest, I don't see how someone- anyone could want to be with me. I think you should have higher standards."

Eren put his arm around Levi's shoulders. "I'll give you a couple reasons why I don't need higher standards. I really like talking to you, you're very respectful, I think you've got a level head, despite the fact that you have these twisted views of yourself. And it certainly helps that I think you're hot."

Levi blinked rapidly, trying to take in all of that. "That's not really true, though—"

"You don't have to agree with it. You just have to respect my opinion."

Levi couldn't exactly argue with that.

"So...? What do you think?"

Levi tensed, not wanting to seem desperate. He was of course, but he didn't want Eren to know that. He had a lot going for him, he didn't want to ruin it by seeming too eager. 

"You can say no, there's no pressure," Eren reminded him, noticing his hesitance. 

"I know." Levi was caught between not wanting to look over eager and not wanting to let Eren think that he wouldn't say yes immediately. What a fence to be sitting on. "I'm still surprised, I guess. But... I have no problems with spending tonight with you. And seeing you afterwards."

Eren laughed lightly, pulling Levi closer. "I like how you're so careful. It's cute."

"I am not cute," Levi stated flatly. That wasn't a debate in insecurities, that was his pride coming upfront.

"You don't have to agree with it," Eren repeated, placing a kiss on Levi's jaw. He slowly worked his way back to nibble beneath his ear. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," Levi breathed. He hadn't felt like this in ages. Even when he'd been in other past relationships, no one paid him this much attention, no one got him stirred up like this. He just hoped he wouldn't mess it up.

"Let me know if I'm going too fast." Eren set his hand on Levi's knee again, dragging it up and gently squeezing his thigh.

Everything the man did was intoxicating Levi. He'd been so touched starved, and so much welcomed contact all at once was overwhelming in the best way. All his previous relationships were short lived, unhealthy, or lifeless. This was new and he was loving every minute of it. 

Levi felt obligated to return the actions. He moved his hands to Eren's hips and was surprised when he got up. Eren settled back down on Levi's lap, his arms around his neck. 

"Sorry if I'm a little slow at this," Levi excused himself.

Eren shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You don't need to worry how I'm feeling, I'm going to take good care of you." He dragged his hands down Levi's torso, bringing one to the front of his jeans. He smirked at what he found. "Already?"

Levi glared back. "It's been awhile." 

Eren laughed and went in to seal a kiss. After a moment, he pulled away. "That's okay, we can do this all night if you want."

"... We can do that."

Eren laughed again, reconnecting for a deeper kiss, reaching low to unzip and unbutton Levi's jeans. He palmed his erection through his boxers, eliciting a low groan from the man beneath him. He pressed with a little more force and Levi bucked up and bit his lip in response.

Eren pulled away, checking the other.

"Sorry," Levi said with flushed cheeks, avoiding Eren's gaze.

Eren grabbed his chin, bringing his attention back to him. "I didn't mind." He gave him one last, quick kiss and sunk down off of Levi's lap, now on his knees in front of him. He pulled at Levi's jeans and then at his boxers, revealing his hardened length. Eren started to stroke him and watched as the other's eyes fell closed. He leaned in and licked a stripe on the underside of Levi's cock before enveloping him in his mouth.

Levi gasped, watching Eren do his work. He couldn't believe this was happening, couldn't believe somebody would willingly do this for him.

Eren, sensing that Levi would be too nervous to do so on his own, reached for Levi's hand and brought it to his hair, so he could latch on. He hummed appreciatively as Levi grasped tightly. He took him in deeper, swallowing, noticing how the other was squirming, trying desperately to not buck into his mouth. 

Levi bit his lip, he could feel his approaching release. "Eren— stop... please..." 

Eren did as asked, backing up and taking Levi's hand out of his hair and holding it in his own. "You okay?"

Levi nodded. "Yeah, just... I don't wanna come too soon."

Eren stood, leaning down to be at eye level with the other. "Shame, I would've swallowed everything you gave me." He watched Levi's Adam's apple bob and smirked at how easily he came undone. "Wanna finish this somewhere more comfortable then?"

Levi nodded eagerly, zipping himself up, then following Eren out of the living room and up the stairs.

Once in Eren's room, Levi didn't have time to take in his environment. Before he could look around, Eren was on top of him, pushing him onto the bed and kissing him forcefully. 

This had to have been a dream, Levi thought. A really intense, vivid dream, that he had no intentions of cutting it short. Somebody wanted him. Someone was touching him anywhere they could reach and kissing him with so much passion he couldn't hardly find spare seconds to breathe. This man was begging for entrance with his tongue, and moaning once granted passage. This man was undressing himself and looking at Levi with lust in his eyes. It couldn't have been real.

Eren didn't miss how Levi stared at his exposed torso and he didn't wait to push up Levi's shirt, urging him to remove it.

Levi felt self conscious after removing his shirt. Eren didn't even notice, he just went to work leaving trails of kisses down his sternum, which made Levi's breath catch in his throat.

Eren unzipped Levi's jeans again, pulling them down and off. "God, you're so hot..." He breathed. He undid his own belt and removed his pants, his boxers following shortly after. He crawled over to the night stand, grabbing a bottle of lube and tossing Levi a condom. "Put that on."

Levi gulped, nervous to be bare and vulnerable in front of another person after so long, and even more nervous wondering if he'd be any good. Eren was gorgeous and all over him, he didn't want to disappoint him. So, with shaking hands, he pushed off his boxers and tore open the condom packet. 

Eren got to work opening himself up, reaching behind himself with fingers coated in lube. He started to moan, watching Levi roll on the condom, stretching himself to take the other man in easier. "Sit up," he ordered.

Levi did as asked, leaning against the headboard, mouth watering at the lewd sight in front of him. 

Once Eren decided he was ready, he took more lube into his hand and coated Levi's cock in it, drawing out a sigh from the other. He connected their lips in an effort to catch all the sweet sounds leaving Levi's mouth. After doing a thorough job, Eren leaned back, grabbing a tissue to wipe off his hands. He came back, latching his hands together behind Levi's neck. "You ready?"

Levi was not ready in the least, in no way was he mentally prepared for what was about to happen. But he nodded regardless, setting his hands on Eren's hips.

Eren lowered himself onto Levi's length, mouth falling open, eyebrows knitting together. Levi's head went back, leaning on the headboard. His hands gripped onto the other man harder, the heat he was surrounded in was almost too much for him. It'd been so long since he'd slept with someone, but even so, he could tell that this was beyond any previous experience he had.

Eren started to rock, taking Levi in deeper every time he went down. 

"Fuck," Levi moaned. Eren was so tight around him, he could already feel his release approaching, but he fended it off as much as he could. He didn't want this to end so soon. 

Eren rolled his hips whenever he came down, moaning low every time Levi hit his prostate. He sped up, keeping one hand behind Levi's neck, and the other reaching down to stroke himself. "Mn, you're so big..." He connected their lips in another kiss, unaware of how much he was stroking what little ego Levi had left. 

Levi started thrusting up, unable to control it anymore. 

Eren's nails dug into Levi's skin. He dragged his hand up, drawing a line up to the back of Levi's head. 

Neither of them could hold on any longer. Eren ground down to meet Levi's thrusts and steadily, they both reached their climax. Levi released into the condom and Eren came between their chests. He pulled back and rested his forehead on the other's while they both panted heavily.

"... I'm sorry," Levi breathed.

"Why are you sorry?" Eren chuckled.

"I don't know, I'm just used to saying that after sex."

Eren laughed, planting one more chaste kiss on Levi's lips. "Don't apologize, you were amazing."

Levi grinned, his cheeks growing even more red if that was possible.

~

A week later, Isabel entered their apartment after class, throwing her bag on the counter. "Levi, you home?"

Levi shuffled out of his room in his pajamas with his hair askew. "Yeah," he responded yawning. "Been home all day."

Isabel shook her head in disapproval, crossing her arms. "God, Levi. What's the matter with you? You finally find someone who has mutual feelings for you and you're still staying at home, wasting your—" Isabel stopped when she heard Levi's door creak open. 

Out walked Eren, looking equally as disheveled, wearing only boxers. "Hey, Isabel." He walked past her, looking in the fridge for something to drink.

Isabel stared back at her roommate, who looked incredibly embarrassed and at a loss for words. "I would like to make a formal apology."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the smut scene feels rushed (or not good in general lmao) I'm really rusty and I just wanted to finish this.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors, I didn't edit. My tumblrs are dr-s--art and the-witch-daddy. Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
